Tessa 30 Day OTP Challenge
by A Dingus With Sweet Shades
Summary: The lives of an asthmatic nerd and a gothic lolita. [Characters from the story A Flight of Fancy Despair]
1. (1: Holding Hands) Extreme Nightmare

[A/N: Oh. So I'm doing a new story. Sorta. In short, me and a few other people in the story A Flight of Fancy Despair have agreed to take on the 30 day OTP challenge-but with characters from that story. Don't expect many actual canon Dangan Ronpa appearances.

I'm just gonna get this out of the way now: don't count on me finishing this. This was just a little side hobby for fun and frankly I'm a bit busy to write it all out.

Sister stories:

\- Mile High Club (Ataru Inoue x Yukari Nishiyima), SDproductions

\- AyuRin (Ayumu Umemoto x Rin Kazehaya. From Dawn Rider), Limeade Space Dorito

\- Service Soldiers (Faen Skylark x Xiang Li), Penumbro

\- Ayumu x Nicol (Dawn Rider), CrimsonSkyTamer

\- HidekAsh (Hideki Kenta x Ashley Jung), CaptainQuackin

Matthew Tanner belongs to me and Jackie Ressa belongs to Unicorn 918. Enjoy.]

* * *

 **Day 1: Holding hands**

"Jackie, I've literally never danced before in my life."

"Eet'z an arcade game, Matthew. Eet doesn't count."

"But I'm going to be bad at it..."

"...I shall help you, then."

The two stood out, that was for sure. In the arcade were kids and teenagers alike dressed in actual _casual_ clothing, then these guys show up: one's in a full gothic lolita outfit and with the shirt, tie and sweater vest the other one's wearing, he looked like he was ready to go to work. Yet there they were, getting ready to play Dance Dance Revolution.

Matthew steps up onto the dance pad, helping Jackie get onto the one next to him. "So how do you plan on helping me?"

"Take my hand." she says.

Matthew blinks. "What?"

Jackie holds out her hand in Matthew's direction. "Take my hand, I said."

"Okay..."

Awkwardly, Matthew finds his hand entangled with Jackie's. _It's cold..._ he thinks. He noticed how delicate Jackie's hands looked before, but this really proved it for him. Matthew took in how soft her skin was, how-

"Matthew. Are you okay?" Jackie asks, tilting her head with a puzzled look on her face.

"What? Yeah. I'm good." Matthew replies. _Oops, I was staring at her again, wasn't I?_

Jackie goes back to her screen. Seemingly knowing exactly what she was doing, she taps at a few buttons, setting up a two player game. She picks a song, too. Matthew sees it on his screen.

"Uhh. Jackie. You just put it on 'Extreme Nightmare' difficulty." Matthew points out worriedly.

"I know." Jackie grins.

"Oh, God." Matthew mutters.

In a few moments, the song begins. As expected with these kinds of games, it was a happy, upbeat song. The main melody kicked in and Matthew must've missed about a dozen steps already. His arm was shaking, however-he looks over, and Jackie is just absolutely killing it. A bunch of 'Great!'s and 'Excellent!'s flashed across her screen.

"Huh!?" Matthew exclaims. "How are you doing that!?"

"Just move with me, Matthew!" Jackie says with a laugh, "Eet'z eazy when you get the groove!"

Matthew gulped. His reflexes were far too slow to be able to hit each of these notes. But, he was a quick learner. He studied Jackie's feet for a moment. The way they flowed so freely. It was as if they had a mind of their own, instinctively hitting one arrow, then the next, then the next, the next and so on.

And so he began trying to copy the moves.

Glancing between his screen and Jackie, Matthew moved his feet. The words 'too late' with each passing note were gone, but they were replaced with 'slow', 'bad', and 'try again'. _Hmph. I'll figure out this damned game!_

Without realizing it, his feet started moving even faster. The pace quickened. Faster. Faster. Until finally, Matthew managed to get on pace with the song. His grip on Jackie's hand tightened, as well.

"You're getting it, Matthew!" Jackie says.

"I am!?" Matthew replies, shocked. He doesn't quite know what's going on.

Sure enough, those 'slow's and 'bad's were now becoming 'good's and 'great's. Jackie was about a million points ahead of Matthew, but no matter. He would catch up.

To their surprise, a group of people started forming behind them. Watching in interest. The buzz of whispers went on behind them, saying words like 'isn't that the hardest song in the game?' and 'wow, the nerd's doing pretty good'. Matthew was _about_ to cry out 'I heard that!' but there were bigger problems.

Beads of sweat rolled down Jackie's forehead. _He's learning faster than I thought he would,_ she thinks, _and also crushing my hand._ She looks down at their hands clasped together. Though Matthew's seemingly iron grip did bring a bit of pain, she found comfort in it. Anyhow, she realizes Matthew seems to be a natural at the game, and it's time to step things up.

Matthew could've sworn his girlfriend started moving at light speed. The word 'Perfect!' now came with each note. His jaw nearly hit the ground. "Are you serious!?" he exclaims.

"Think you can catch up, Matthew?" Jackie jokes.

"N-no, well- yes! I do!" Matthew fumes.

The crowd started cheering. For who, it was uncertain, but Matthew would put his money on it being Jackie. His score just hit 250,000, while Jackie's was around 1,500,000. At this rate, Matthew's convinced there's no winning. But he may as well try.

 _I'm getting tired, crap!_ Matthew realizes. _It's this stupid asthma... aw man, if I have an asthma attack that would be so embarrassing..._

And so, Matthew's streak fell. The 'good's and 'great's became 'slow's and 'bad's once again. Oh well... The song was just about over, anyway.

Matthew's final score was 278,457. Jackie's was 1,897,763.

There was whistling, screams, and shouts from the crowd. A ton of people actually showed up. As the two got off the pads, Jackie bowed with a smile, while Matthew just sort of waved awkwardly. He slowly got his breath back. Looking over, he realizes his hand is still with Jackie's.

"O-Oh! Sorry," he apologizes, letting go.

"Huh? You didn't need to do that." Jackie frowns.

"...What?" Matthew blinks.

"Eet'z okay." Jackie replies, offering her hand once again.

"Oh, wow... um, okay then!" Matthew says sheepishly. He's about to take it, when...

"Okay, hold on you damn lovebirds!" a girl of their age suddenly says, coming out from the crowd. "You! Me! 1v1, right now! Mano a mano!"

"Oh? A challenge?" Jackie grins slyly. "Why, what eez your name?"

"Yukari Nishiyima! Let's do this thing!"

Matthew watches the dance-off in horror. Are feet supposed to move like that?

* * *

[A/N: I am so sorry I will get back to Climbing to Hope ASAP.]


	2. (2: Cuddling Somewhere) Home Improvement

**Day 2: Cuddling**

It's an early afternoon at Ikea. Matthew and Jackie have made the decision to move in and live together-mostly to Jackie's insistence and Matthew not quite having a choice. No matter, either way he was okay with it. The two were currently in the bedrooms section, looking over all the different bedroom styles.

"Matthew! I like this one." Jackie says, pointing one out.

"That's for children, Jackie." Matthew replies.

"So?" Jackie pouts.

"I'm not sleeping in a tiny bunk bed." Matthew retorts.

"Hmph. Maybe we should get that one then, just for you." Jackie says sarcastically, pointing at a room. It was another kids' room, though the wallpaper, blanket, and carpet was decorated with numbers.

"Hey!" Matthew frowns. "Then maybe we'll get... uh..."

Much to Matthew's chagrin, none of the rooms were related to goth or lolita style in the slightest.

With a giggle from Jackie, the two move on. Now out of the children's area, they were now in the more 'mature' (in other words: boring) side of things. Matthew honestly didn't care too much on what their room looked like, but Jackie was looking for the perfect one. Between her oddly dark clothing and piercing eyes-apparently needed for bedroom searching-Jackie was getting quite a few stares. By this point, they're both used to it, so they just... really didn't give a fuck.

"Jackie, why not this one?"

"No."

"Why-"

"No."

"Alright."

This probably went on for a good twenty minutes.

Eventually, Jackie suddenly stops in her tracks. She's staring at a room with widened eyes and mouth agape.

The room had a dark blue/night theme to it. The walls were a navy blue, there was a royal blue carpet, and the pillows to the otherwise... well, _blue_ bed, were black.

 _Of course she'd like this one,_ Matthew thinks.

"Matthew, we must try the bed. Come." Jackie says, climbing onto the bed and laying down.

"U-Uh, okay..." Matthew blinks, doing the same.

It was rather comfortable, he realizes. The pillows were soft. The mattress was soft. The blanket was soft. Matthew notices this room checks out everything on the list: comfortable bed, not absolutely horrendous of a style, and Jackie likes it.

"So, uh, are we getting this one?" Matthew asks.

Jackie doesn't reply.

Instead, she just rolls over and wraps her arms around Matthew.

Blood rushes to his face. His entire body felt warm, partly from Jackie's body heat being transferred over, but mostly from sheer embarrassment.

"Jackie." Matthew says.

No response.

"Jackie." he tries again.

"Mmmm... what?" she finally says.

"What are you doing."

Hugging was one thing, but they've never cuddled together. Sure, Matthew felt lucky as all hell right now, but _dear god everyone is watching why is this happening to me._

"Mm... nothing." Jackie mumbles. Her face was a bit too squished between the mattress and Matthew's sweater vest for any words to come out clear.

"So, a-are you gonna like move, or..."

"Nope."

"Oh..."

They lay there like that for a solid two minutes until Matthew finally gave in and put her arm around Jackie. By then, Jackie was already out cold. How she could've fell asleep so fast Matthew will never know.

As he took in the comfort of the situation, he could feel his own consciousness slipping away.

"Hey, guys. Wake up, we're closing in five."

Next thing they knew, it wasn't sunlight shining through the windows, it was moonlight. An employee had come and woken them up, before walking off. Matthew looks around, realizing they fell asleep in the bed together.

 _Oooooops..._

Jackie sits up, hair all frizzy and messed up. "Oh. Did we fall asleep?"

Matthew giggles a bit. "Um, yes."

"...I think we should get this one."

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

[A/N: So uh these are the only two I have done. This and the first one. I'll try to work on the next one when I get a chance, though.

Limeade Space Dorito: Thank you thank you. Also I am feeling vaguely threatened here. (Probably why I should get to the next one...)

Penumbro: Yukari was probably the best part of that whole thing. Thanks, Pen (y)

SDproductions: Thank youuu.

More will probably come, I think. Maybe. We'll see. Thanks for reading, and whoever's reading this should check out my SYOC Climbing to Hope. Okay, shameless self-plug done, goodbye.]


End file.
